Mummy, Minotaur
This large, mummified humanoid with cloven hooves has the head of a skeletal bull. Minotaur Mummy (CR 10) XP 4,800 LE Medium undead Init +1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +25 Aura despair (30 ft., paralyzed for 1d4 rounds, Will DC 20 negates) --- AC 23, touch 10, flat-footed 22 (+1 Dex, +13 natural, –1 size) hp 119 (14d8+56) Fort +7, Ref +5, Will +11 Defensive Abilities natural cunning; Immune undead traits --- Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 slams +17 (2d6+7 plus mummy rot), gore +12 (1d6+3 plus mummy rot) Space 10 ft.; Reach 10 ft. Special Attacks powerful charge (gore +17, 2d6+10 plus mummy rot) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 16th; concentration +19) 3/day—''maze'' (8th) --- Str 25, Dex 13, Con —, Int 7, Wis 15, Cha 17 Base Atk +10; CMB +18; CMD 29 Feats Awesome Blow, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Perception), Toughness, Weapon Focus (gore), Weapon Focus (slam) Skills Perception +25, Stealth +14 --- Environment any Organization solitary Treasure standard --- Despair (Su) All creatures within a 30-foot radius that see a minotaur mummy must make a DC 20 Will save or be paralyzed by fear for 1d4 rounds. Whether or not the save is successful, that creature cannot be affected again by the same minotaur mummy's despair ability for 24 hours. This is a paralysis and a mind-affecting fear affect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Mummy Rot (Su) Curse and disease—slam; save Fort DC 20; onset 1 minute; frequency 1/day; effect 1d6 Con and 1d6 Cha; cure —. Mummy rot is both a curse and disease and can only be cured if the curse is first removed, at which point the disease can be magically removed. Even after the curse element of mummy rot is lifted, a creature suffering from it cannot recover naturally over time. Anyone casting a conjuration (healing) spell on the afflicted creature must succeed on a DC 20 caster level check, or the spell is wasted and the healing has no effect. Anyone who dies from mummy rot turns to dust and cannot be raised without a resurrection''spell or greater magic. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Natural Cunning (Ex)' Minotaur mummies possess innate cunning and logical ability. This gives them immunity to maze spells and prevents them from ever becoming lost. Further, they are never caught flat-footed. Like normal mummies, minotaur mummies are created by powerful spellcasters to serve as tomb guardians. In addition to it impressive physical combat abilities and insidious curse of mummy rot, a minotaur mummy can banish an opponent into an extradimensional maze. It frequently uses this ability to divide and conquer, opening a combat by sending away one or more members of a party, leaving the rest to fight the minotaur mummy on their own. An 18th-level caster with the ability to cast maze can create a minotaur mummy using the create greater undead spell. Preparing the corpse that will become the minotaur mummy involves the same embalming process used to prepare an ordinary mummy. Guardian Mummy (CR +1) A guardian mummy has the advanced simple template and the ability to use guards and wards (CL 12th) as a spell-like ability once per day. Category:Undead Category:Epic Meepo Category:Monsters